


I Want You

by Nov



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, College Partys, Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mostly billdip, Virgin Dipper, alcohol use, all human characters, bi bill, bill has a huge friend group, bills really sweet, bunch of shit idk, but also mabifica, dip has anxiety, dipper gets stressed easy, high school and college au, in many ways, long time crush, mabel and paz are sooo in love, minor drug use (weed), past bullying (to dipper), past history, slow ish burn, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nov/pseuds/Nov
Summary: Ever since 8th grade, Dippers had a huge crush on Bill. He had a crush on the boy every girl drooled over. He would never have a chance with him. but a few years into high school that all changed.(shit summary but you get it, hopefully lol)





	1. school sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (dippers pov)

I hear a faint whisper of someone telling me to get up, but I just play it off as a dream. It kept getting louder and louder until I was pushed off the bed. I fell with a thud and swear I thought the floor was gonna break. I look up to see Mabel in her over-sized shirt and shorts crossing her arms and looking very displeased. "Ugh what the hell Mabel?" I say groggy and rubbing my head from the fall.  
"Schools not canceled." she said wish a sigh

"what do you mean sch-"  
Mabel points to the window. I guess i must've forgotten there was a storm last night. Everything was covered in snow, there had to be at least 6 inches.  
"We just had a delay so I let you sleep in. I'm so pissed, they never let us have snow days." Mabel says looking sad and annoyed. For Mabel being Mabel I would think she'd be excited for school. She loves seeing people, especially Pacifica. They've been dating for 7 months now, I never thought Paz would be into Mabel but I'm really happy for them. "come on, let's get ready" she says holding out a hand to help me off of the floor.  
I get in the shower just to rinse off like I do every morning. I get out and shake off the excess water from my hair before patting it down with a towel. I do all the stuff necessary to get ready and then Stan takes us to school since neither Mabel or I got our licences yet. We don't talk much during the ride there, I usually just watch out the window while Mabel texts Pacifica. I've never been in a real relationship since 7th or 8th grade maybe? I dated this girl named Alex for about 3 months but It just didn't feel right. I was always looking at the boys at school and never the girls. Funny how our parents managed to have two gay twins. I guess I've never been the "attractive type", I've always been really shy and not very talkative. Mabel on the other hand, is the polar opposite. She loves people and wants to be around them 24/7, I mean she does have some pretty good friends like Candy, Wendy, and Grenda. They've always included me in everything they do. I've never been the jealous type but I am a bit when it comes to Mabel and Paz. I guess I just really want that. And I know exactly who with. Bill Cipher. Oh my god was he amazing. he was everything, hot, confident, smart, nice, and on top of it all, a senior. I guess when you're in high school its just better to have a date in a higher grade. I think it makes you look more desirable I guess. I know, I'll never get a chance with him but god do I want one. His friends are a little intimidating though. I mean I've never gotten to know them but just by their looks I can tell they can be a little up-tight.  
We finally make it to school after almost crashing several times, Stan's not the best driver. We get out of the car and Mabel immediately runs up to Pacifica and gives her a huge hug. I smile and wave at Paz as I pass the couple. "Just get through the day Dipper, everything'll be fi-" My thoughts stop as I bump into someone. not wanting to see who it is I just try to keep my head low and say sorry. But apparently "sorry wasn't enough. 

"what'd ya say?" said the brown haired guy next to me.  
I look up to see it was Eight, one of Bills friends. I have no Idea why they came up with these nicknames or how they even thought of them. Like Teeth, who's nicknames Teeth.  
I look up at him this time hoping nothing too bad'll happen.  
"I um, I said I was sorry. Sorry eight I wasn't looking and i just-"  
He grabs the sleeve on my shirt and yanks me closer to him.  
"Don't let it happen again, got it? I already got enough on my plate and don't need shits like you makin' my day worse than it already is."  
it startled me when another hand came in and pulled Eights hand off my coat.  
"Leave him alone, it was an accident. wouldn't expect such a 'tough guy' to get so touchy."  
"Yeah yeah, just get off my dick Bill."  
"Well I'm sorry py's taking it up, my bad."  
Bill...Bill was the one to help me? Why..I bet it's nothing special. No, of course it isn't he doesn't care about me he just wants Eight to stop. Right?


	2. Not what I expected him to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of a wonderful couple baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (dippers pov)

"Come with me." Bill grabbed my wrist lightly and took me away from his friends. 

We end up in the far end of the school near the gym, no one goes here besides kids who wanna make out without getting caught. Why here? Maybe hes gonna tell me to leave him and his friends alone or something. 

"Sorry about him, hes such a prick." Bill says pinching the bridge of his nose looking..embarrassed?

"Oh um, don't worry I'm used to it." I say with a shaky laugh.

"I just really wish he didn't grab you like that. He's stronger than he looks. are you sure you're ok? Did he hit you or anything?" He reached out to my shoulder making sure Eight didn't do anything too stupid. 

"I uh..Y-yeah I'm ok." I try not to look him in the eyes. In what world would I imagine him being this nice? Definitely not what I was expecting. He just looks to intimidating.I feel my face getting all hot and my mind can't really comprehend anything at the moment. 

"You feeling alright? You look hot." HOT?! Oh..yeah temperature hot. God, I really need to stop getting so ahead of myself. Bill reaches out to put his hand on my forehead, his eyebrows furrow and he begins to look worried. 

"I think you have a fever, here drink this." He hands me a water bottle which I gladly snatch it out of his hand with lightning speed. I drink as much as I can untill I start to feel sick. 

"T-thank you, I just think I'm just a little embarrassed. Sorry for being such a burden." I hand his bottle back panting like an animal. I shouldn't have chugged that water.

"No no, you're not being a burden. Um anyway, your sisters uh..oh yeah Mabel right?" He says leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, you know her?" I'm surprised he knows her. Actually I take that back everyone knows Mabel. 

"Pacifica's family and mine are really close so I see her all the time. They're dating right?"

"Yeah they've been together for awhile now. I never knew you two were friends. By this point I would've expected Mabel to say something about you. With ya know you being so...uh.."  Well I've surely fucked myself over now. I'm not just gonna tell him I think he's everything anyone could ever possibly look for..shit..

"So, what?" he says putting his hands behind his head and giving me a small smirk.

"Nice. with you being so nice." That's the best cover up I could think of. I mean It's true, he's really nice.

"Aw well thank you Dipper how kind. But again with your sister and Paz, they're wicked cute. I never thought Paz was gay but I guess were all full of surprises huh." Jesus, every word that comes out of his mouth is so smooth. I could get lost in his words for hours. And don't even get me started on his eyes.

"Yeah, they um seem to be really happy together. Today's the new semester right? Sorry I just forget." Please say yes, please say yes. If it's the new semester then that means I'll have classes with him. last semester they decided to move me up to senior general classes. The sophomore classes were to easy for me I guess.

"Yeah. You're moving up no?" 

"well only main classes but I still have tech and art stuff like that with the second years still." I say shyly. Am I talking too much? I feel like I'm talking too much. 

The bell rings so I grab the folded up schedule in my pocket but before I could look at it Bill snatched it from my hands.

"wh-"

"shhh" he said putting a finger to my lips without looking at me. Why was he looking at my schedule? 

"You haven't been to the senior hall yet have you?" In gfhs (Gravity Falls High School) we have halls for every grade. They only have main classes in the halls. Like math, science/chemistry, social studies, and English. all the other classes are in the main hall like art, tech, and extra electives like languages and stuff. The gym is all the way on the right end of the school and the cafe is all the way on the left end.

"No not yet."

"Here, let me walk you to chemistry. Don't worry Eights not in there first period, plus he'll be over this bull shit by tomorrow anyway. If he ever bothers you again just let me know, I'll kick his ass for ya." Bill hands me my schedule back and gives me a wink before he starts to walk to the senior hall. I stuff the paper in my pocket as fast as I can so I can catch up to him. He moves pretty fast since hes so tall. Hes about 5'10 or 5'11? he could be 6 feet for all I know. I walk behind him for awhile before he slows down to walk next to me. 

"It's right up there, room 304, I just gotta go talk to Paz real quick." He pats my shoulder and walks away. I hope the teacher likes me. I mean I think I'm a pretty good student. I wonder what Bill needed to talk to Pacifica about.   

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's to your liking kids, tryin to bust out these chapters real quick. anyway have a good afternoon/morning/night :)
> 
> (Sorry if there are any grammatical errors I'm to lazy to proof read rn)


	3. don't tease me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bills pov ooo) 
> 
> (Dippers pov a little later on)

"Hey paz you know Dipper right?" I say sitting down next to the blond. Mabel's lying on her shoulder showing her pictures of her pig waddles. 

"Huh? Oh yeah Mabs brother. why?" she says as Mabel perks up to the conversation from hearing the name of her brother.

"Dipper? What is he being a dweeb again?" Mabel says mockingly.

"No quite the opposite actually. I just feel bad because Eights been in a bad mood for some fucking reason and he took a bit of his anger out on Dip." I tell them.

Mabel gasps and jumps up "WHAT!? I'M GONNA BEAT HIS ASS" she yells a little too loudly. 

"Mabel honey, calm down I don't want you to get in trouble." Paz says getting Mabel to sit down, rubbing her back to try to get her to calm down.

"Don't worry he didn't physically hurt him. I just had to take Dipper away from them so Eight could calm down or whatever."

"Oh thank god. I was gonna shove a chair up his ass if he so much as bruised my brother." Mabel says with a sigh of relief.

"So where'd you take him? everyone's out during lunch, there couldn't have been a spot without people." Pacifica asks.

"In that little hole in the wall near the gym where teachers put the lost and found shit." 

They sat still for a few seconds. not knowing why I raised an eyebrow and gave them a questioning look. Paz and Mabel looked at each other. 

"Bill has a crush on Dipper!" they said in unison.

"What? No no, that's just the only place I know no one would be." I say defending myself, how could I have a crush on a kid I just met? I mean he is cute but that's besides the point.

"Bill you do understand like, that's the place people go to make out, ask people out.." Paz was saying before she got cut off by Mabel

"Probably get pregnant." Mabel said

"Ok well I wouldn't go that far but yeah I know, I'm not stupid." I said to them as Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"Go get to class I bet Dippers waitinggg~" Paz said as Mabel jokingly bumped her with her elbow.

I get up and start to walk away making sure not wave the two love birds goodbye. I guess I never thought about dating a sophomore surprisingly. I've only ever been with juniors and seniors. Maybe this could be fun, Dipper is pretty adorable after all.

 

Dippers Pov

 

I keep thinking about whats taking Bill so long to get back to class. I start to worry a bit but he finally comes into class. 

"You're late Cipher." the teacher says annoyed.

"So sorry, my locker wouldn't open. I needed my notes." I could tell he was lying and it seems the teacher could too.

"Right, just um, go sit with the new student Dipper. I'm sure he could use some support." the teacher said lazily pointing to the seat next to me.

"Will do." Bill said with a slight smirk on his face. He came up and sat at the two seated tables and gave me a wink. I looked away hoping he wouldn't see my reddening cheeks. 

<time skip>

This went on for weeks. Same schedule, same classes, same lunch with Mabel, Pacifica, candy, and grenda, same everything pretty much. I was starting to feel like Bill didn't care as much anymore. Maybe he only cared about people besides his friends if they were the damsel in distress. He probably didn't care much about me in the first place anyway so why should I be so worried about it. 

I get to my locker and open it after trying a thousand times, I swear locks are the worst. Once I finally get it open a piece of paper falls out. I pick it up thinking its homework or something but it's a letter 

"Hey, sorry I haven't been super social lately my friends take the fucking soul out of me I swear. Trust me I didn't forget about you, how could I? Anyway since you missed school yesterday I'll catch you up to speed. We got assigned a project in chem and we got to choose partners, so I chose you. We gotta work on it so why don't you come home with me after school. I have a car and everything. Just say yes, It'll be fun. We can make it some sort of bonding type moment or some shit, I miss you. From: you know who ;)"

D-Did my heart just stop beating? I um. I can't seem to get my thoughts together. I just got asked over to Bill's house..I just got asked over to Bill's house! Holy shit! 

"ok ok, calm down it's just for a project." I try to mentally calm myself down but I kinda can't since I'm going to the guy I've had a crush on for years's house! oh my god. I gotta get my act together.

I walk into chemistry and surprisingly, Bill's there before me. So I take my seat next to him and after a few minutes of silence-

"I found your letter."

"..Aaaand? Is it a yes?" Bill says impatiently 

"Yes Bill, it's a yes" I say with a little laugh. 

"Heyy now my day just got 10 times better!" He says patting the back of my shoulder. I laugh a bit in response to his happiness.

As class goes on Bill and I are talking about our project plan. I keep on talking on the math portion and I find Bill slowly putting his hand on my thigh. I stop for a second but just keep talking. My cheeks are getting redder and redder as his hand slowly goes up and down the length of my thigh. I can tell hes having a good time making me all flustered. The teacher interrupts the class from their conversations to tell them to pack up. Bill takes his hand off of my leg and puts his papers in his bag. Before he leaves the room he passes me a little piece if paper. How in the world did he manage to write that during everything that was going on. 

"Meet me near the end of the gym at the end of the day. I want to fully introduce you to my friends this time without any bull shit. Then well go to my house and ya know, study."

'ya know, study' whats that supposed to mean? God he's so misleading sometimes. I'm just hoping the whole "friends" thing goes alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day baby, maybe i'll get two tomorrow too who knows. hope you like the cliff hangers I'm giving you;) have a good night/evening/morning kids


	4. "Studying" Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets Bills hoes and so on. ( also sorry it's short I was rushing😙)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry I haven't been active lately. Schools a bitch so that pretty much explains it. But If you wanna stay updated make sure to bookmark it. K anyway here's that chapter we've been waiting for. no not t h a t chapter, that's later on you sneaky bastard;)

I hear a ringing coming from my pocket. I pick it up to see that Mabel texted me asking me where I was. I just told her I was going to Bill's to study, and she answered back with a few kissy faces. I scoffed and put my phone back in my pocket. We got to the back of the school, and once I saw his friends standing there waiting for him I wanted to throw up. God why was I so nervous? I tried my best to hide it, but that never works out. I figured that my poker face wasn't working when Bill leaned down and whispered in my ear "you'll be ok, I promise." . I gave him a shaky nod and kept walking. Pyronica ran up to Bill and gave the fastest hug I've ever seen. She was talking so fast I couldn't even comprehend what she was saying. The only thing I could hear was "I'm so happy to see you! Where have you been?".

I didn't wanna interrupt so I stood there trying not to look at the pink haired girl. She was really pretty, green eyes, long magenta hair, kind voice, what more could you ask for? I can see why Eight's so protective over her. I mean, look at his whole group. They're all pretty much perfect. I feel so out of place. "You must be Dipper right? I'm Pyronica, everyone calls me Py though." She tells me with a smile. "o-ok." She holds out a hand for me to shake, so I take up the offer. she grabbed my hand firmly, but not to the point where it hurt. I shook it back. She smiled at me and let go, then led us over to the others. Bill leaned in closer to me and put a hand around my waist. It wasn't visible to the others since it was under my sweatshirt, but it sure was noticed by me. I could tell he was looking at me but I refused to look up. Bill continued to introduce me to the others in front of us. Hector, Eight, and Teeth. I guess they're mostly nicknames but Teeth still weirds me out. Py ran back over to Eight and wrapped his arms around herself. Eight's been staring me down this whole time. I look at my shoes while Bill lets go of my waist and starts to talk to Eight and Py. Hector and Teeth come up to talk to me.

"so you must be pretty special huh. Being, ya know, the way you are." Hector says to me with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean?" I ask him a little worried. I know Bill wouldn't let them do anything to me but they were still scary as fuck. To me at least.

"Well Cipher over here doesn't usually go for your type. 'Type' being all sweet and innocent. Bill has a record for being with, well, whores. Don't take it the wrong way though, it's not him it's them." Teeth says trying to make his screw up sound better.

"Psst, big shot. It ain't working." Hector whispered to Teeth. Teeth then proceeded to elbow him in the ribs.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that Bill's a really great guy. It's just that he tends to go with what's thrown at him. He usually doesn't go get it himself ya know."

"You know we aren't dating right? It um, just really sounds like you're putting it that way." I say nervously.

"That's what you think. You have no idea what he says about you every day. 'Oh Dipper you're sooo-' " Hector was mocking Bill in that stupid little kid over exaggerated tone, before Bill swung his arm around my shoulders stopping hector in his tracks. 

"Right well, Dipper and I really gotta go study for our project so." Bill says, hitting Hector's back a little to hard for it to be playful.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I say quietly. 

"Well have fun 'studying' Cipher." Eight says giving him a wink.

"Shut it prick." Bill says in return. Surprisingly sternly.

"Come on Dip."

We walk over to his car and get in. He has a really nice black Mercedes. I expected it though since his family's filthy rich. 

"Were actually gonna like, study right?" I ask.

"Yeah. Don't worry about them they just wanna embarrass me."

"Py seems pretty nice. Do you two have a thing or something?" 

"In the past we used to fuck around a bit but nothing too serious. Don't worry about it, She has Eight now. Which means I'm all open." Bill says knowing that it would mess with my brain. My face starts to get all red and I get a little panicky. 

Why does he have so charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gang gang lets hope I post by next weekend or maybe if we're lucky next week. sorry If theres any errors or it seems "scatterish" I wrote one part one day and the other part another day so. k have fun kids


	5. "studying" pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smooch???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally suck so bad at keeping up with chapters but I hope its up to par .3.

Spring was rolling around so it was getting pretty warm. I took my jacket off before I put the seat belt over my waist. I used the jacket as prop to distract myself from everything that was going on in my mind. I was playing with the zipper, when I got startled by the bang of the car door shutting. I guess Bill got pretty hot too since his sleeves were rolled up. I guess Iv'e never really paid attention to his arms since I just realized that he has a little outline of a triangle on the inside of his wrist. 

"You have a tattoo?" 

"What? Oh, yeah I got that a few years ago. Paz's friend gave it to me."

"Huh. So you and Pacifica are pretty good friends it seems." I say paying mind to Bills arm moving the stick shift.

"Yeah shes pretty much been my sister ever since we were little. I never got to have a real sibling so Paz took that place up for me. She seems scary but shes wicked nice." He says with a slight laugh. 

"Speaking of Pacifica, looks like she came over." Bill says pulling into the driveway of his...house? This place is huge. Its more of a mansion to be honest. 

Bill decides to hit the little red button on my seat belt for me, unbuckling it and roping back up to its original state. We get out of the car and head to the door. once we get in he gives Paz a quick wave and "hi" before he grabs my hand and leads me to his room.  
To be honest I thought it would be a lot messier than it actually is. His room was actually really nice. He has a few records sitting by his record player, so I decide to take a look at them. 

"Wow, you like Pink Floyd?" I say surprised to find a few records of the bands.

"Yeah my mom used to listen to them all the time when I was a kid." He says, then throwing himself on the bed. "So I guess I grew to like them. There's also a bunch of Frank Sinatra and shit in that box. Go wild kid."

I sit there for a few minutes just looking through his pile of records. He has pretty good taste. Oh yeah studying.  
I run over to my bag and pull out the science papers. I get a pen from Bill's desk and start writing stuff down on a separate piece of paper.  
After awhile of me only paying attention to the science project, I feel something leaning over me. I ignore it and keep at the notes thinking it's nothing because Bill's still over on his bed, right? Two arms come down from behind me and wrap around my torso. 

"So hows it going? I didn't even notice you started without me, you're pretty quiet huh." Bill said near my ear.  
A shiver was sent down my spine by the low voice of the older teen above me. 

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought- well I um.." I was stuttering at that point, was he mad? I didn't mean to do anything wrong, or.. ugh I don't know. 

"Aw, don't be sorry. Here stand up for a second." 

I get up and do what he says. He scoots me over a little bit then sits down in the chair. He pats his lap. I gave him a questioning look. 

"Come here-" He says and pulls me onto his lap. My face starts to get red. He wraps his arms around me and puts his head in the crook of my neck. 

"God you're so nice." he says. I'm not sure what to do at that point, so I sit there for awhile until I lightly grab his arms and put my head on his. His arms are surprisingly soft, I didn't even realize that I was stroking his right arm with my thumb. That gained a little laugh from Bill. He took my hips and turned me round so I was facing him. 

"Aw look at you, you're all red. You're really cute, you know that?." I look down and give a shy scoff to his words. 

"You really are kid-" He says right before he gently puts his lips on mine. I wasn't sure what to do. Iv'e never really kissed anyone before. So I tilted my head and kissed back hoping I was up to his standards. Bill pulled back and looked at me. I gave him a little smile. 

"God! You're too much kid." He said giving me a tight hug. So I hug him back.

.  
.  
.

 

It was about an hour after that whole event. We spent the rest of the time trying to study, but we pretty much just laughed about shit kids at school.  
I feel a buzz in my pocket. 

"Damnit, I gotta go. I forgot Mabel was getting me." I get up from his bed and pack my stuff up. I put on my bag and got up to leave. 

"Dipper wait!" Bill said running to meet me right before I got to the stairs.  
I turned around and he pulled me into a hug and gave me another kiss. It was quick but nice. 

"You should come over again some time Dip." 

"I will." I gave him a wave and a smile and left the house. 

Bill looked over to his side to find Pacifica with her hands over her mouth. 

"I KNEW IT!" she screamed and jumped up and down. 

"Shut it!" Bill said and laughed. He ran over to Paz and she pulled him into her room. They talked about it for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my shit storm of a story sorry if anything was messy or smth <3 Have a good one kids


End file.
